Det sista året
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Det är sex år sedan de alla dog. Scorpius måste gå vidare med sitt liv, den som hjälper honom är Albus. Scorpius känner att hans känslor för Albus är med än vänskapskänslor, men skall han våga säga något, rädd för att förlora honom. Och rösterna i huvudet, är de verkliga eller inbillar han sig?
1. Lycka till

Han hade förstått sitt misstag men han hade förstått det för sent. Att han blivit förlåten hjälpte inte mot smärtan att veta att han tagit deras liv innan de ens fått leva dem. Han hade trott att de skulle hata honom, men trotts allt han gjorde älskade de honom. Fai kände en hand på sin axel och vände sig om. Hans mor log mot honom och satte sig ner i gräset bredvid honom.  
"Han börjar sista året idag gör han inte?" frågade hon och han nickade. Fai betraktade dammen framför honom, dammen som var en koppling till människornas värld, från hans de dödas värld.  
"Åren har gått så fort" sa Fai och Cara nickade. De senaste sex åren hade gått fort. I himlen märktes inte tiden, men på jorden hade tiden haft sin gång. Fai la sig på magen och studerade sin bror. De var slående lika det enda som skiljde dem var att Scorpius hade gråa ögon. Cara la sig bredvid honom, hon var lika nyfiken på Scorpius som Fai var. Fai studerade sin bror, han hade växt upp till en man, han var inte den lilla skrämda pojke som Fai träffat sitt sista år. Fai hade sett honom ta sig igenom sorgen efter sin bror, efter honom själv. Fai kunde fortfarande känna skuld för att han låtit sin bror göra det han inte klarat själv, att avsluta sitt liv.  
"Remus har gjort ett bra jobb" sa Cara och log varmt när hon nämnde den gamla professorn. Fai nickade. Han var fortfarande förvånad över att Remus tagit emot Scorpius med öppna armar. Efter allt familjen Malfoy gjort mot dem, eller efter allt Draco gjort mot dem.  
"Han gjorde det utan att tveka" sa Fai lågt till sig själv men Cara hörde honom.  
"Remus har alltid varit en av mina käraste vänner. Han hade tagit lika bra hand om dig" sa hon och strök Fai över kinden.  
"Han hade hatat mig" sa Fai uppriktigt och Cara skakade på huvudet.  
"Han hade förstått varför du gjorde som du gjorde, precis som han förstod varför jag gjorde som jag gjorde. Vi båda har haft våra problem med våra föräldrar och han har bevittnat det och funnits där för att hjälpa oss när det behövdes" sa Cara och Fai nickade. Remus hade varit det perfekta valet för Scorpius.  
"Sitter han på tåget?" frågade Jezebel som kom mot dem i sällskap med Severus och Sirius. De båda äldre männen verkade vara fullt uppe i en livlig diskussion, på de sex år han varit här kunde han inte minnas att de hållit sams en enda gång. Cara såg på de båda männen och skrattade, hon var van. Jezebel la sig bredvid henne och kramade hennes hand. Fai kände sig fortfarande skyldig till att han fått sin far till att begå självmord. Jezebel hade försäkrat honom om att beslutet inte hade med Fai att göra och att det var han som skulle be om ursäkt han hade lämnat honom ensam.  
"Han sitter på tåget med Albus" sa Fai och log. Fai var glad över att Scorpius hade Albus, precis som han hade haft JJ som vän. Han hade pratat med henne när han kommit hit hon hade förlåtit honom men gått vidare. Det smärtade Fai att hon inte fanns i hans liv längre, men han hade fått skylla sig själv. Hon hade funnit kärleken i livet efter, hon hade en egen familj nu.  
"Tror ni han tänker berätta för honom?" frågade Sirius och tittade ner på Scorpius.  
"Att han älskar honom?" frågade Cara och log "Jag hoppas det, de båda förtjänar lyckan"  
"Han är kusligt lik Draco" sa Severus och tittade ner på Scorpius. Han visste att hans utseende plågade honom. Det sista han ville var att vara lik sin far.  
"Det är synd at han inte har fler drag från Astoria" sa Sirius och suckade. "Den kvinnan var inte bättre men hon kunde fått Scorpius att se mindre Malfoyaktig ut"  
"Malfoyaktig ut?" sa Severus och höjde på ett ögonbryn "Det är inte ett riktigt ord"  
"Det är ett ord" sa Sirius bestämt och Fai skrattade, de båda männen tittade på honom men sa inget. Han visste att han var lik Draco han med, men han hade fått många av sin mors mjuka drag.  
"Nu börjar tåget röra på sig" sa Narcissa som kommit fram till kanten för att se sitt andra barnbarn. Fai hade aldrig träffat dem fören han dog, men han gillade sina farföräldrar, de var inget lik Draco.  
"Lycka till Scorpius" sa Fai och tittade ner i dammen.

Scorpius tittade upp när någon önskade honom lycka till. Han hade hört rösterna så många gånger innan, han kände igen dem allihop. Den vanligaste rösten var Fais röst, han undrade om han var galen på riktigt. Scorpius tittade ut genom fönstret när tåget började rulla. Han var förvånad över att det redan gått sex år sedan Fai dog. Sedan de alla dog. Trotts att han inte kände dem alla så hade de lämnat efter sig en stor saknad. Skolan hade sörjt dem alla, lärarna hade varit tysta och nerstämda. De hade alla känt Cara, trotts att ingen ville säga det högt hade hon varit en kär person till dem. Scorpius var inte säker på att han saknade henne. Men han hade saknat sin bror. Men långsamt försvann sorgen och glädjen över att Voldemort var död kom. Nu var de äntligen fria att göra som de ville. Ingen som bestämde över dem. Att bygga upp samhället hade tagit längre tid än något trott. Allt låg i ruiner. För Scorpius spelade det inte så stor roll vem som styrde. Han hade förlorat allt. Sin bror, sitt hus och sin anledning att leva. Men ju fler år som gick desto mer förstod han att han inte kunde stanna kvar i sorgen att han var tvungen att leva sitt liv. Han tittade upp när Albus klev in i kupén, mannen som han hade börjat älska. Scorpius ville inget annat än att berätta för honom vad han kände, men han kunde inte. Albus hade hjälpt honom tillbaka till livet, hämtat honom när han varit på branten till döden. Han var skyldig sin vän allt och han skulle inte klara sig utan honom. Han var rädd att skrämma iväg mannen om han sa vad han kände.  
"Hej Scorpius" sa Albus glatt och slängde sig ner på sätet bredvid Scorpius. Åter kände han de där välbekanta fjärilarna i magen han känt hela sommaren.  
"Hej Al" sa Scorpius och log sitt vanliga leende. Albus la sitt huvud i knät på Scorpius något han ofta gjorde.  
"Vårt sista år" sa Albus glatt och Scorpius nickade. "Tänker du på honom?"  
"Jag tänker alltid på min bror, han är alltid med mig" sa Scorpius och tänkte på rösterna i huvudet. Var de verkliga?  
"Klart han alltid är med dig" sa Albus leende och de satt tysta en stund. "Scorpius?"  
"Mm" svarade Scorpius lite frånvarande där han satt och såg ut genom fönstret.  
"Vad säger du om att leva det sista året i Fais minne? Jag tror att han hade velat det. Om vi gav vårat yttersta för att leva det året han inte fick" sa Albus försiktigt och Scorpius tittade ner på sin vän och log svagt.  
"Ja Jag tror han hade velat det." sa Scorpius  
"För Fai" sa Albus  
"För Fai" svarade Scorpius och log ut genom fönstret. Det här året skulle han leva inte enbart för sig själv utan också för Fai.


	2. Scorpis, se framåt inte bakåt

Scorpius klev upp i vagnen. Han hade varit ovanligt tyst under resan, men Albus sa inget om det. Hans vän förstod att han ville vara ifred när han blev tystlåten. De gånger Scorpius vände sig inåt och lät tankarna vandra satt Albus bredvid och fångade honom när chocken blev för mycket. Tankarna hamnade alltid hos Fai och hur han befriat honom från sina föräldrar, deras gemensamma far. Det var inte ofta han tänkte på livet i herrgården men när han gjorde fanns det inget sätt att hindra dem. Han var bara glad att han slapp tänka på det ofta. Han var inte medveten om att tårarna rann längs hans kinder. Han kände smärtan från slag som hade upphört för många år sedan. Han kände smärtan från att se Fai dö.  
_"Jag är ledsen för att jag tvingade dig göra det"_ han hörde Fais välbekanta röst i huvudet och nickade försiktigt. Han klandrade inte Fai. Hans bror var lycklig med sina föräldrar. _"Komihåg att Draco aldrig kan skada dig mer!"_  
"Jag vet" sa Scorpius lågt innan han återvände till nuet. Albus var van vid att hans vän pratade med sig själv. Scorpius tittade på honom med en sorgsen och plågad blick. Albus drog in honom i en omfamning och Scorpius lät muren som så många gånger falla i sin väns famn. De varma tårarna rann ner för kinderna. Albus sa inget, han visste att ord inte behövdes.  
"Endast småbarn gråter" sa en välbekant röst bakom dem. Hugo Weasley stod bakom dem. Albus kusin hade aldrig accepterat Scorpius och han verkade aldrig förstå vad han gick igenom. Scorpius brukade alltid svara något nedlåtande men i en stund som denna fungerade inte hans hjärna som den skulle. Albus kom till hans räddning.  
"Om jag minns rätt så grät du i förgår när James hade lagt spindlar i din säng" sa Albus kallt. Hugo hade ärvt sin fars skräck för spindlar. Trotts att de var kusiner försvarade Albus alltid Scorpius. Scorpius var inte säker på varför han gjorde det. Kanske för att de var vänner, eller så ogillade han helt enkelt Hugo. Den rödhåriga pojken stod som förstelnad när Albus smällde igen dörren till kupén och drog ner gardinerna.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt för honom" sa Albus och Scorpius skakade på huvudet.  
"Det är inte du som skall behöva be om ursäkt" sa han lågt och Albus sa inget utan riktade bara Scorpius ansikte mot honom och torkade hans tårar.  
"Bäst vi snyggar till dig innan vi kommer fram" skrattade Albus och Scorpius log svagt. "Ja annars kommer tjejerna vända åt andra hållet"  
"Mm" svarade Scorpius bara lågt. Han ville så gärna tala om för Albus att den enda han ville skull gilla honom var han själv. Om tjejerna gick åt andra hållet gjorde det honom inte det minsta. Men han lät hans vän torka hans tårar och rufsa om hans hår. Inte för att det gjorde någon skillnad det låg alltid platt och perfekt, till skillnad från Albus hår som alltid stod ut åt alla håll. Scorpius misstänkte att det hade med att göra att Lees hår inte heller låg rakt. Scorpius njöt de få sekunder hans vän rörde honom.  
"Det var bättre, nu ser du ut som du förväntas se ut" sa Albus och Scorpius tittade ner i golvet, ja som ett monster. "Jag menade inte att såra dig"  
"Jag vet att du inte menade det, men när jag ser mig själv i spegeln ser jag bara min far" sa han sorgset.  
"Jag tycker du är mer lik Fai" sa Albus uppmuntrande.  
"Jag kommer aldrig bli som Fai han hade Caras mjuka drag, det fick honom att se ut som en ängel, jag ser ut som ett monster" sa han och Albus skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej du ser ut som en ängel du med" sa han uppmuntrande och Scorpius skrattade kort.  
"Tack för att du försöker" sa han och tittade mot sin vän och log. Scorpius hade tagit sig igenom den största av sorgen men ibland kom den tillbaka, han försökte undvika den men det var svårt.  
_"Scorpius, se framåt inte bakåt. Jämför dig inte med Draco, gör aldrig det!"_ sa Fais röst i hans huvud och han nickade.  
"Du har rätt" sa Scorpius och Albus log.  
"Klart jag har rätt, det har jag alltid" skrattade han och Scorpius himlade med ögonen.  
"Övermod kommer bli ditt fall" skrattade han och reste sig upp när tåget stannade. Han gick ut ur kupén vid Albus sida. De satte sig i vagnen upp mot slottet. Scorpius tittade på testeralerna. Han hade kunnat se dem sedan första året efter att han dödat Fai. Han var fortfarande förvånad över att Remus hade tagit in honom i familjen efter att han vetat vad han gjort. Nymphadora hade varit ytterst vänlig, trotts att hennes kusin hade varit det monster han varit. Teddy hade lärt honom så mycket och det var han tacksam för. De hade verkligen blivit hans familj. Scorpius tittade upp mot slottet, sista året sedan skulle de vara vuxna, vad det nu innebar? Ja han hade ett år på sig att komma på det!


	3. Du vet sanningen

Scorpius gick igenom korridorerna, det hade gått några dagar sedan sorteringen och allt var som vanligt igen. Hans dagar fylldes av lektioner, läxor, mer läxor och så ångesten. De var egentligen fyllda med så mycket mer men idag såg han det inte så. Ibland undrade han varför de så gärna ville komma tillbaka till Hogwarts, det var trotts allt en skola. Scorpius gick ensam genom korridorerna. Albus var antagligen på deras lektion i skötsel och vård av magiskadjur. Scorpius hade inte mått bra när han vaknat på morgonen. Att han ibland inte mådde bra var inget ovanligt. Sedan första året hade han haft dagar då sorgen och smärtan varit för stor för honom att klara av lektionerna. Lärarna hade accepterat det eftersom han aldrig kom efter med skolarbetet. Scorpius hade bestämt sig för att röra på sig efter lunch. Albus hade kollat till honom med sedan varit tvungen att gå. Scorpius hade nu lämnat den trygga sängen och gick igenom korridorerna. Han stannade vid den korridor där han för så många år sedan hade bestämt sig för att visa Fai vad riktig smärta var och tillslut döda honom. Han satte sig i fönstret och lät pannan vila mot det kalla glaset. Fai hade redan vetat vad riktig smärta var, men någon av gudarna hade sett till at han fick hålla sitt löfte att döda honom.  
"_Jag är ledsen att du behövde döda mig" _sa Fai i hans huvud och Scorpius skakade på huvudet.  
"Det var mitt val. Jag är glad att du fick det bättre" sa Scorpius och log svagt.  
"_Det kan du med få. Prata med Albus"_ sa hans bror och Scorpius slutade le. Han var inte förvånad över att Fai kände till hans känslor, Fai kände till allt.  
"Jag kan inte tala om att jag älskar honom. Han kommer lämna mig" sa Scorpius och såg hur Albus gick över skolgården i sällskap med Blaise dotter, Natalie. Scorpius kunde inte låta bli att känna sig avundsjuk. Albus sa något roligt och Natalie skrattade. Han kunde inte höra vad de sa, han såg bara vad de gjorde. Scorpius slöt ögonen för att slippa se.  
"Så det är här den sista Malfoy gömmer sig" sa en välbekant röst, Hugo. Scorpius vände blicken åt hans håll och såg att han tagit med sig några vänner.  
"Jag har hört att de snart är utdöda" sa Tim en av Hugos vänner.  
"Det tänker vi se till" sa David, en annan av dem. Scorpius stirrade kallt på dem.  
"Jag varnar er" sa han endast och de såg först lite oroligt på varandra, men sedan kom de på att de var tre och han bara en. Scorpius ställde sig upp när de andra gick emot honom. Han märkte att han inte hade sin stav på sig, men det verkade inte pojkarna heller ha. De tänkte antagligen slå honom på gammalt hederligt vis. Men Scorpius var van, Draco hade slått honom under hela hans barndom. Scorpius hade lärt sig att vara snabb och komma undan, han hade lärt sig att ta emot slagen så de gjorde mindre ont och nu kunde han slås tillbaka. Tim kom emot honom men innan han hann slå honom hade Scorpius gett honom en höger. Tim vacklade bakåt och tog sig för näsan, han blödde inte. Scorpius vände sig om och slog David i magen.  
"_Se upp"_ det var Caras röst, en röst han inte var allt för van att höra. Han vände sig om, men för sent. Hugo hade slagit honom i bakhuvudet. Scorpius kände en bultande smärta sprida sig. Tim fällde honom och Scorpius slog hårt i marken. Scorpius la händerna över huvudet när slagen kom emot honom. Han var van vid att bli slagen men inte ens Draco hade slagit honom så här illa.  
"_Scorpius ge inte upp" _sa Fai till honom. Scorpius försökte resa sig men fick ett slag i magen och föll ihop igen.  
"_Vi måste göra något! Kan ingen av er kontakta Albus?"_ sa Jezebel. Scorpius var förvånad över at höra deras röster, att de alla var där.  
"_Nej du kan bara prata med människor som ingår i ens släkt, eller människor som har dödat dig"_ sa en röst som Scorpius inte kunde placera, han visste inte vem som sagt det. Inte för att det spelade så stor roll. Om de fortsatte slå honom skulle han snart befinna sig vid sin brors sida och då skulle han få reda på vem rösten tillhörde. Men han kunde inte dö och lämna kvar Albus här. Hans Albus. Han ville inte att den andra manen skulle bli helt ensam kvar. Även om Albus inte älskade honom var de bästa vänner och bästa vänner överger inte varandra.  
"_Severus"_ skrek plötsligt Cara. Scorpius var förvånad över att han hörde hennes röst så tydligt. _"Severus du kan prata med Minivera genom ditt porträtt" _Scorpius hörde inget svar men han antog att Severus gav sig av. Den forne rektorn verkade inte vara lika kall som alla sa.  
"_Håll ut Scorpius, hjälp är på väg"_ sa Fai och Scorpius nickade.  
"Tack" viskade han fram och killarna slutade slå honom för en stund.  
"Tackar du oss?" frågade David och Hugo skrattade.  
"Malfoys kanske gillar smärta. De måste de ju göra" sa Hugo och satte sig på huk framför Scorpius. "Cara måste ha gillat att bli slagen eftersom hon var tillsammans med Draco, precis som din mor och du! Din far blev säkert slagen av Lucius och ja Narcissa blev nog slagen hon med. Och Fai som både lät sig bli fångatagen och sedan dödade folk måste älska smärtan. Jag lovar att han skrattar i sin grav när han tvingade dig att döda honom. Han skrattar över att se hur plågad du är" sa Hugo och skrattade.  
"Tala inte om min familj så!" sa Scorpius sammanbitet. "Du kände dem inte! Du har tagit bitar ur en historia du inte förstår och lagt ihop det till något du själv kan använda"  
"Så du menar att det inte är sant?" sa Hugo och Scorpius försökte resa sig upp men Hugo höll ner honom.  
"Det är inte sant!" skrek Scorpius och försökte ta sig loss. Han hostade plötsligt till och kände blodet i munnen. De båda andra killarna såg oroligt på honom.  
"Hugo vi har kanske gått för långt" sa Tim men Hugo skakade på huvudet.  
"Min far säger att alla Malfoys är likadana!" sa Hugo och tittade på Scorpius. "Jag har fått det bekräftat från en som vet."  
"Vem?" sa Scorpius lågt, han var tvungen att veta vem som talat om allt det här för honom.  
"Draco" sa Hugo och Scorpius spärrade upp ögonen.  
"Du ljuger! Min far är död! Fai dödade honom och Astoria!" sa Scorpius lågt.  
"Ja han är i allra högsta grad död, men även de döda kan leka" sa Hugo och smällde ner Scorpius huvud i golvet. "Draco hälsar" sa han innan han såg på sina kamrater och de började gå.  
"_Scorpius lyssna inte på honom. Du vet sanningen"_ sa Fai och Scorpius nickade.  
"Ja sanningen är att Draco aldrig kommer låta mig vara. Tack för att du försökte befria mig Fai" sa Scorpius lågt och hostade upp mer blod innan allt blev svart.


	4. När du öppnar ögonen

Han kände smärtan. Den kom över honom utan förvarning och han flämtade till. Han var inte säker på om han levde eller inte. Han rörde långsamt på fingrarna, han kände att han låg på något mjukt. Var han utomhus? Hade någon burit ut honom? Eller vad han död? Man kanske hamnade på moln när man dog och moln såg mjuka ut. Han visste inte vart han var. Han travade med fingrarna över det okända mjuka underlaget. Han stötte ihop med något och hörde hur någon flämtade till, det måste vara en annan människa. Han borde inte vara förvånad, fler människor än han själv dör. Men sedan blev han förvånad när rösten tilltalade honom.  
"Scorpius?" sa rösten hoppfullt, det var en röst han kände igen, en röst som han skulle göra vad som helst för att få höra, Albus röst. Var Albus också död? Eller var han själv inte död?  
_"Du lever Scorpius. Öppna ögonen."_ det var Fais röst och Scorpius var förvånad. Hur kunde han leva? Han var säker på att han skulle dö. Smärtan han kände i kroppen var näst intill outhärdlig. Han trodde inte att det var möjligt att känna sådan smärta. Långsamt öppnade han ögonen. Ljuset som kom in i rummet kom från månen. Hur länge hade han egentligen sovit? Han såg sig omkring, han förstod att han var i sjukhusflygeln. Han tittade på Albus som satt på hans säng och försökte le emot honom men han kunde inte, det gjorde för ont.  
"Jag trodde du var död" sa Albus sorgset och Scorpius vände bort blicken, han ville inte höra Albus sorgsen. Han hade inte menat att göra honom ledsen.  
"För en stund trodde jag det själv" sa Scorpius lågt och försökte sätta sig upp i sängen men han hade ingen ork. Albus förstod vad han ville och hjälpte honom upp. Scorpius såg bara tacksamt på honom.  
"Du har tur som lever" sa madam Hilda som kom inbärandes på en bricka med burkar på. "Du har fyra brutna revben, en punkterad lugna, bruten handled och hjärnskakning. Det är tur att ingen av organen i bukpartiet är skadade"  
Scorpius tittade missmodigt på henne, kunde det verkligen vara så allvarligt? Han hade ont men det lät värre när hon nämnde hans skador.  
"Vem gjorde det?" Scorpius tittade upp när rektorn tilltalade honom. Han hade verken hört eller sett henne komma in. Han slängde en blick på Albus och tittade sedan ner i täcket.  
"Vem Scorpius?" sa Albus och la en hand på hans arm.  
"Hugo, Tim och David" sa Scorpius lågt och han kände hur Albus stelnade till sedan hur han blev arg.  
"Jag skall lära honom ett och annat" sa Albus i en hotfull ton. Scorpius hade aldrig hört honom så arg. Albus reste sig upp och Minivera tänkte tillrättavisa honom när Scorpius pratade.  
"Kan du inte stanna här Albus?" frågade han lågt och Albus vände sig emot Scorpius som såg skrämd ut.  
"Självklart" sa han och satte sig ner igen. Scorpius var glad över att Albus inte tänkte överge honom. Albus satte sig bredvid sin vän och Scorpius lutade trött sitt huvud emot hans axel. Scorpius tittade på porträttet av Snape som hängde uppe på väggen.  
"Jag måste nog tacka dig" sa Scorpius lågt och den forne rektorn höjde ett ögonbryn.  
"Tacka?" sa han och verkade förvånad.  
"Hade du inte hämtat McGonagall hade jag nog varit död nu" sa Scorpius lågt och Severus log plötsligt ett hastigt leende. De andra i rummet såg förvånat på honom.  
"Jag tror inte Cara hade varit så glad om jag inte gjort något. Jag hade fått höra det i evigheter och när hon hade skällt klart tror jag din bror hade börjat. Ibland är de för lika varandra för sitt eget bästa" sa Severus roat.  
"_Jag hörde det där!" _hörde Scorpius Fai säga och Severus log roat.  
"Det var meningen att du skulle höra det." sa han och Scorpius log roat. Han var den enda i rummet som hörde hela konversationen. "Bli frisk nu Scorpius, vi vill inte se dig här uppe på många år. Gör inte samma misstag som vi gjorde!"  
"Jag lovar" sa Scorpius även om han ansåg att de inte gjort misstag för att hamna där. De hade alla räddat livet på någon. Scorpius var glad över att de var på ett bättre ställe, tillsammans.  
"Och vi lovar att ta reda på hur Draco fick kontakt med Hugo! Vad vi vet så skall han vara på en plats som inte en död själ skall komma ur!" sa Severus bestämt innan han försvann.  
"Draco?" sa Albus och Scorpius nickade sorgset men sa inget mer.  
"Vila nu Scorpius, jag skall ta hand om dem som ställde till det här!" sa rektorn och försvann.  
"Drick det här så kommer du sova gott utan smärta" sa Hilda och hällde upp ett glas till honom.  
"Stannar du hos mig tills jag vaknar?" frågade Scorpius och såg på Albus som nickade.  
"Sov nu, allt blir bra" sa Albus och Scorpius log svagt. Han drack upp den smaklösa drycken och kände hur han redan var på väg in i dimlandet.


	5. Bada i ketchup blandat med melonsaft

Dörren stängdes bakom honom och han stod ensam i korridoren, slottet verkade ligga helt öde. Något som egentligen inte förvånade Scorpius då de flesta eleverna var på lektioner. För Scorpius spelade det verkligen ingen roll, den enda han ville möta var Albus. Han började långsamt gå ner emot sällskapsrummet. Hans skador hade långsamt börjat läka. Hilda hade velat hålla kvar honom längre, men han hade vägrat. Han gillade inte att ligga i en säng och bli behandlad som ett barn. Han hade redan som liten lärt sig att en Malfoy inte låg i sängen om de inte var döende. Scorpius hade vilat på gränsen till dödens brant men han var inte längre döende. Han tittade upp när han hörde steg i korridoren, han kände en oro, han ville inte möta Hugo och hans vänner igen. Ett nytt möte med dem skulle leda till hans död.  
"Scorpius, mår du bra?" sa en orolig röst och han mötte Stars Lovegoods blick. Hon var lika underlig som sin mor. Scorpius hade inget emot henne, hon var väldigt söt med det blonda håret och stora rådjursögonen, men han var helt enkelt inte intresserad av tjejer. Stars var en av de få på skolan som inte brydde sig om elevhem eller vilken familj man kom ifrån.  
"Jag har mått bättre men även sämre" sa han och log artigt emot henne och hon nickade.  
"Du ser inte så frisk ut och nu syftade jag inte på din aura som är i oordning" skrattade hon och Scorpius såg skeptiskt på henne men sa inget. "Jag följer dig ner så du inte ramlar eller något"  
Han sa inget men log vänligt emot henne. Han trodde att han kunde ta sig ner själv till uppehållsrummet, men han hade inget emot hennes sällskap.  
"Vill du berätta vad som hände? Det har gått en massa rykten på skolan men ingen vet säkert" sa hon och började gå baklänges ner för trappan "Jag fångar dig om du ramlar"  
Scorpius skrattade lite åt henne, han hade velat se henne fånga honom. Han var förvisso inte stor och hon inte svag, men han tvivlade på att hon kunde fånga honom.  
"Vi kan enklast säga att jag stötte ihop med människor som inte gillar mig" sa Scorpius enklast. Han fann ingen mening med att säga vilka det var, det skulle inte hjälpa honom.  
"Folk borde lära sig att älska mer" sa Stars och Scorpius höjde ett ögonbryn. "Ja nu när Voldemort är död och allt som hände med Cara och din bror, så borde folk ha lärt sig att hat inte löser något"  
"Historien har en tendens att upprepa sig" svarade Scorpius bara och de stod snart i entréhallen.  
"Ja tyvärr har den det" sa hon och suckade lite och pussade honom sedan på båda kinderna och log. "Ta hand om dig och bada i ketchup blandat med melonsaft för att få ordning på auran" sa hon innan hon vände och började gå upp emot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum. Scorpius log lite roat för sig själv.  
_"Hon verkar vara lika speciell som sin mor" _sa Cara och Scorpius nickade.  
"Kände du henne?" frågade han lågt och gick emot uppehållsrummet.  
_"Flyktigt, jag och Luna pratade inte direkt, men hon var aldrig otrevlig"_ sa Cara och Scorpius nickade, han förstod vad hon menade.  
"Salazar" sa Scorpius och gick in i det tomma uppehållsrummet och satte sig framför brasan. Han såg upp när en husalf kom fram med en kopp te utan att han bad om det. Han log som tack innan alfen försvann. Han slängde benen över armstödet och smuttade på teat. Scorpius funderade på om Hugo och hans vänner fått något straff? Han undrade om de fått tag på Draco, hur Draco ens hade kunnat kontakta Hugo? Varför ville hans far inte lämna honom ifred?  
"_Han vill förstöra människors liv. Jag antar att det är mitt fel, jag ber om ursäkt för det Scorpius" _sa Cara sorgset och Scorpius skakade på huvudet. Han hatade när någon av dem anklagade sig själva.  
"Det är inte ditt fel. Du stod upp för dig själv och Fai, du ville endast få ett bra liv. Den enda som går att anklaga är Draco, han ensam är skyldig till sina handlingar" sa Scorpius bestämt.  
_"Du är en bra pojk Scorpius, glöm aldrig det! Det hade varit enkelt att anklaga oss alla, men du väljer att försvara oss!"_ sa Jezebel och Scorpius rodnade lätt. Han blev glad över deras lovord, men de var sanna, de hade alltid hjälpt honom. Scorpius tittade upp när porträttet öppnades och några elever kom in. Det betydde att lektionen var slut och att han snart skulle få träffa Albus. Eleverna som kom in nickade åt honom, inte bara av respekt utan också för att visa sympati. Han nickade enkelt tillbaka, han var trotts allt en Malfoy. Trotts det hans far och bror gjort var han för det mesta inte illa omtyckt, särskilt inte bland Slytherinarna. Många av dem såg upp till honom, han antog att det delvis hade med Cara att göra. Han var förvånad över hur mycket hon och Fai hade ändrat. Scorpius slängde blicken på klockan, Albus borde ha kommit nu. Han lutade huvudet bakåt och väntade tålmodigt, vilket inte alltid var hans starka sida. Han ville inget anat än att Albus skulle komma in genom ingången och prata med honom.  
"_Scorpius"_ Det var Fais röst och han lät nästan panikslagen. _"Det är Albus, han är på väg för att hämnas på Hugo, de är på väg emot astronomitornet. Han tänker slänga ner Hugo från tornet."  
_Scorpius kände paniken stiga, han reste sig plötsligt upp. Eleverna runt honom såg nästan skrämt på honom men han brydde sig inte om det. Han stormade ut genom porträtthålet och började springa upp emot astronomitornet. Han hoppades han skulle hinna. Vad skulle hända om han inte gjorde det? Vad skulle de göra med Albus om han mördade någon? Vad skulle hända om Hugo lyckade putta ner honom i stället. Scorpius kände de snabba hjärtslagen då han tog trappstegen två och två. Han kände smärtan över bröstkorgen, revbenen och lungan hade inte läkt helt än, men han struntade i det. Han ville inte se Albus mörda någon för honom. Han slängde upp dörren till astronomitornet. Han stannade när han fick se både Albus och Hugo, vad skulle hända nu?


	6. Hjälpa dig?

Scorpius andades häftigt efter språngmachen, han försökte hämta andan samtidigt som han febrilt försökte komma på hur han skulle hindra Albus.  
"Albus det är jag, din kusin!" sa Hugo och försökte få bort Albus hand som höll ett stadigt grepp om Hugos krage.  
"Vi må vara släkt genom blod men det är det enda vi har gemensamt" sa Albus i en låg röst.  
"Jag ber om ursäkt" skrek nästan Hugo och Scorpius tittade på honom, ingen av de båda männen verkade ha upptäckt honom än. Scorpius blick var kall när han såg på Hugo, han bad om ursäkt? Var det allt han kunde säga efter att nästan ha dödat honom?  
"Du ber om ursäkt! Jag höll på att förlora Scorpius på grund av dig, och du ber om ursäkt" sa Albus och drog med sig Hugo mot kanten av tornet.  
"Vänta!" skrek Hugo förskräckt. "Han lever, han lever ju, det är väl det viktigaste?"  
"Det viktigaste är att du aldrig mer skall kunna skada honom! Inte du eller någon annan! Han har fått genom lida tillräckligt. Sedan kommer sådana som du och gör det värre. Vad trodde du skulle hända? Trodde du jag skulle förlåta dig och allt skulle bli som förr?" Albus röst var knappt högre än en viskning, men än så iskall.  
"Jag vet inte vad jag trodde, jag ville bara ha honom ur vägen. Draco sa åt mig" skrek Hugo och tittade förskräckt ner över kanten.  
"Du lyssnar på en mördares ord framför din familjs ord?" sa Albus kallt.  
"Han sa att du ändå aldrig kunde på Scorpius, att han tillhörde Draco och att Scorpius skulle bli din undergång!" sa Hugo och försökte försvara sig.  
"Även om Scorpius aldrig kommer älska mig så kommer jag alltid älska honom. Draco äger ingen, han är inte ens vid liv, han har ingen rätt att ställa några krav på de levande." sa Albus argt. Scorpius hjärta hade hoppat över ett slag när han hörde att Albus älskade honom, han var älskad och inte av vem som helst utan även den som han älskade.  
"Om han blir min undergång så låt han då bli det" sa Albus och Scorpius gick fram emot dem.  
"Jag vill inte bli din undergång Al" sa han lågt och de båda vände sig om emot honom. Scorpius gick fram till sin vän och la en hand på hans arm. "Gör inget du kommer ångra"  
"Jag kommer inte ångra det" svarade Albus och såg på honom. Scorpius log svagt när Al granskade honom för att se om han mådde bra.  
"Scorpius hjälp mig" sa Hugo förskräckt och Scorpius blick vändes emot honom. Hans blick bestod endast av kyla.  
"Hjälpa dig? Hjälpa dig!" skrek han nästan. "Du försökte döda mig! Jag bryr mig inte om i fall du dör eller inte, men jag vill inte att Albus skall behöva göra det"  
"Jag menade det inte" sa Hugo skrämt, han hade blivit förvånad över Scorpius plötsliga reaktion. Albus gav Hugo ett hårt slag med baksidan av handen.  
"Var tyst" sa han hotfullt och såg på Scorpius. "Han måste försvinna annars kanske han gör om det, jag vill inte se dig skadas. Du är som en ängel, en ängel som inte kan bloda ner sina händer"  
"De är redan fulla av blod" sa Scorpius och syftade på mordet han begått när han dödat sin bror.  
"Du mördade inte, du hjälpte honom" sa Albus och strök Scorpius över kinden. Den blonda mannen blundade och njöt av beröringen. Scorpius öppnade ögonen när Albus åter började tala. "Jag vill inte se dig behöva skadas eller tvingas göra något du inte vill."  
"Jag vill inte tvingas se dig göra det här för min skull" protesterade Scorpius, han ville inte att Albus skulle tvingas ha mardrömmarna han hade, eller känna skulden han kände.  
"Då råder jag dig att blunda nu" sa Albus och Scorpius tänkte protestera när Albus drog in honom i en omfamning och la hans huvud emot sin axel så Scorpius inte skulle se något.  
"Nej!" skrek Hugo förskräckt. Scorpius hörde hur Albus drog upp sin kusin och höll honom ovanför marken tills han släppte. Hugos skrik ekade över området när han föll ner innan det tystnade. Scorpius ville inte se hur illa tilltyglad Hugo var.  
"Det är över nu" sa Albus och vred Scorpius ansikte emot hans.  
"Nej det har bara börjat" sa Scorpius sorgset. "Du vet inte vad du gett din in på. Mardrömmarna är hemska, tomheten och skulden kommer äta upp dig inifrån"  
"Så länge jag har dig vid min sida spelar det ingen roll" sa Albus och slog armarna runt Scorpius. Han hade velat ha Albus armar runt sig så länge, men han ville inte se sin vän bli en mördare för hans skull.  
"Jag kommer alltid finnas här" sa Scorpius lågt och Albus lutade sig fram emot honom. Deras läppar möttes och Scorpius glömde allt för ett ögonblick. Han kände sig inte längre ensam eller sorgsen. När Albus avslutade kyssen kom ensamheten tillbaka och Scorpius kunde inte annat än att krama om Albus, rädd för att han också skulle försvinna om han gjorde.  
"Jag är här" sa Albus och Scorpius nickade. "Men vi måste återvända till uppehållsrummet innan folk hittar honom"  
"Jag vet" sa Scorpius lågt och Albus la en beskyddande arm runt hans axlar.  
"Inget kommer hända, överlåt allt till mig" sa Albus och log när de började gå ner för trapporna. Scorpius fruktade vad Albus planerade att göra, samtidigt som han inte ville stoppa honom. Så länge Albus inte lämnade hans sida var han nöjd, för nu var de äntligen tillsammans.


End file.
